Los juegos de cronos
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: una triste historia de IkkiXEsmeralda espero sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

LOS JUEGOS DE CRONOS

Un día normal amanecía junto a las camas de todos los del orfanato al lado de mi hermano era temprano pero había sonado la alarma y era el momento de salir a entrenar como siempre nos hacían hacer cada mañana

-shun ya despierta – le dije removiéndolo un poco

-otro poco más anda hermano - decir soñoliento

-no, no podemos sabes que satsuma se enojara y nos puede castigar

- ¿pero hermano?- dijo de manera de suplica

- no puedo hacer nada esa vez no podre echarme la culpa shun ya me duele mucho el cuerpo – dijo en todo de súplica el niño mayor

-está bien hermano, no quiero que te vuelva hacer eso – dijo casi el niño pequeño

Ambos se levantaron como de costumbres se fueron corriendo y como siempre se tenían que bañar a las carreras con agua muy fría , después fueron a desayunar la comida habitual , de ese lugar tatsumi los llevaba al lugar de entrenamiento de la casa, ponían a entrenar a unos y a otros , luego la típica pelea para ver quién es más fuerte ,

Anda niño debes pelear – le decía tatsumi enojado

-no quiero – decía este llanto

Mientras su hermano llegaba a abrasarle como el hermano sobreprotector que era siempre

-shun si n peleas hermano jamás podrás ser fuerte, debes tenerlo en cuenta - le dijo con una sonrisa cálida a su hermano

-está bien ikki lo intentare – dijo algo confiado

Pero en el momento de la lucha shun solo se puso a llorar

-no puedo, no puedo – decía entre su llanto

-pareces niña- le dijo el contrincante

-tu jamás servirás para caballero, eres una deshonra para la institución –dijo enojado tatsumi con intensión de golpear a shun en eso se interpone ikki y le detiene la mano

-no toque a mi hermano, si desea castígueme a mí – le dijo con un poco de temor

Tatsumi le miro con rencor y le tomó del brazo a ikki llevándoselo del lugar

-hermaneo- grito shun en llanto

En ese momento se lo llevo al lugar del castigo y lo empezó a patear con tantas ganas que al llegar el señor kido dueño de la fundación y mirar dichosa atrocidad le sanciono por un mes sin paga y mando al chico al hospital ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado de repente ve a una joven paseándose por el hospital , se acero a el

-shun –dijo soñoliento pues le habían sedado un momento para calmar el dolor

-eh no yo no soy shun –di la niña sorprendía

El al verle bien noto que era una niña rubia muy parecida a su hermano menor, de repente escucho una voz

-esmeralda es hora de irnos - dijo una voz de un señor de unos 25 años

-ya voy padre- dijo la muchacha de manera sumisa- bueno adiós - le dijo sonriendo

-espera, pero que haces aquí - dijo ikki pero la chiquilla se había ido del lugar sin poder responder

De esa manera entro el señor kido

-¿cómo esta joven?-le dijo serio

Ikki no quiso contestarle

-entiendo, ¿quieres estar solo?-le dijo tranquilo

Pero la duda de aquella niña tan parecida a su hermano le llego y al saber que el platicaba con su padre decidió preguntarle

-oye, viejo – dijo de manera arrogante

- por fin hablas- le dijo kido tranquilo- veo que no te hemos enseñado buenos valores- cruzo sus brazos

-¿quién era esa niña?-pregunto intrigado

-es la hija de un caballero de antena-dijo tranquilo

- ¿pero que hacia aquí? – dijo molesto

-eso es algo que veraz a futuro, pero muy pronto se sabrá cuando sea el momento – dijo el señor kido

De esa manera se retiró el señor kido y así ikki quedo dormido en el hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los días rápido ikki había salido del hospital , todo parecía ser normal , entre entrenamientos demasiado pesados para cualquier persona , solo para que aquellos niños sin madre y sin un sustento ms que aquella fundación se volvieran caballeros para proteger a athena, una manera retorcida para proteger a la niña adoptada del señor kido , saori kido , aquella niña que pensaba tener todo en su poder y todo capricho debía ser cumplido.

Los niños en entrenamiento riguroso, los regaños y golpes de Tatsumi, los niños parecían desgastarse poco a poco.

-hermano, no puedo hacer esto, es horrible- lloraba shun de manera desconsolada

-tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ser fuerte shun- lo tomaba entre sus manos para darle un cálido abrazo

-pero…..- seguía el sollozo

-pero nada shun ya veraz que seremos unos grandes caballeros- sonreía amable

- está bien – se limpiaba las lagrimas

Los días pasaban entre más entrenamientos el señor kido había conseguido los lugares a donde irían a entrenar los niños con sus respectivos maestros para portar dicha armadura.

Convocaron a todo los niños que estaban entrenando para dicho cometido, los formaron alrededor de tatsumi y el traía una caja simple con papeles adentro, pasaban los niños a recoger el papel y solo quedaban dos

-shun por favor pasar, ya te toca- decía tatsumi algo desesperado

El niño se acercó tímidamente tomando aquel papel que sería su destino, al abrirlo sus lágrimas no parecían cesar

-la isla de la muerte- dijo tatsumi serio

Shun solo empezó a temblar del miedo mientras todos susurraban los niños ¨no podrá con eso¨¨morirá en ese lugar¨¨no lo podrá soportar ¨, el llanto del pierde era evidente

-yo tomo su lugar – ikki arrebato el papel a shun

-pero eso no se puede - dijo tatsumi

- debo aceptar mi destino- su sollozo era evidente

- yo lo hare ya dije – estaba convencido

- pero….- no termino de hablar tatsumi

- está bien déjalo – respondió el señor kido

Al día siguiente todos irían a sus respectivas islas y lugares de entrenamiento para ganar la armadura, pero tatsumi por la humillación volvió a golpear a ikki antes de partir a la isla de la muerte


End file.
